


Constriction

by inkstainsonholograms



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, i like to imagine that once up gets tough again hes fucking raging at Taz for her shit on bugworld, its cold angry almost sex, sorry abt lack of paragraphs my laptop is a cunt, there is no fluff what so ever in this, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainsonholograms/pseuds/inkstainsonholograms
Summary: Up may have regained his toughness on bugworld but that doesnt mean he and Taz will have have regained trust. Or the one where Taz cant deal with emotions but wants Up while Up rots in longing but refuses to get attached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So wow I was feeling nostalgic and sexually frustrated. So what better way to cure nostalgia than writing about my introduction to fanfiction in 2011: Tup. Also this is literally just porn and fake deepness. But enjoy and this is based on my first time having an orgasm actually. So i found this fic i wrote like 2 years ago maybe on my laptop and fuck it ill post it. So enjoy I guess.

They weren't in the relationship that was whispered in the halls and the academy dorms. They were far from that stage. Taz still had to work past her anger for Up and her crushing guilt that ate at her slowly and consumed her thoughts during the dark nights alone she spends in her room. And Up, well he was still recovering from his famous injury and it was an understatement to say that he was mad at Taz for her actions on bug world. They were nowhere near the same level of closeness they had before but like everything in their lives, war had taken the one thing they truly had left and left it half shattered and although it will be inevitably mended in time, it will always have shattered fragments.  
Yet despite this they still spend the lonely nights together. The nights where each breath was thick and painful and the outside world seemed to reflect the emptiness in their lives. These nights were spent in silence normally, it was just Taz and Up watching something meaningless on the television and trying to mend the breaks through awkward silence and pent up arguments. Neither were okay during these nights yet they couldn’t bear to leave the other to the consuming silence and the melancholic atmosphere.  
Bearing one's soul is significantly easier during the witching hour. It may be due to the quiet atmosphere and soft moonlight illuminating his face but it's more likely the prospect that words spoke in the dead of night can be forgotten by dawn break. Taz' voice was thick was exhaustion and her movements were lethargic but she got through to Up none the less.  
"I forget dat dis is all real sometimes. That maybe I'll wake up and we'll both be friends and nothing more. It's too late for dat I suppose but I want to know that I can still feel sometimes"  
The feeling of numbness and the confusing blur between reality and enigma was one Up knew all too well. He couldn't help his brief twinge of sympathy as he picked up her hand with his own. He knew what she wanted from him. Physical contact was nice, it didn’t have to mean anything. Emotional pain wasn’t caused by brief physical contact, a quick fuck never brought anyone heartbreak. Although he knew that that quick fuck would never be enough for him if he let himself live out his desires. At some point during his battle with his internal monologue his thumb started to subconsciously rub her hand.  
Taz found it pathetic that a brief touch of his hand could pacify her instantly. She's trained for years to hone her body as a weapon. Something that could serve her in battle and no more than that. The thick black desire pooling in her abdomen was foreign and constricted around her chest and tightened her throat. With a groan she realised that she would have to swallow her pride. She needed him to give her more before her mind snapped.  
"Up. Please. Just tonight. I need this I can't breathe."  
Up had to admit that hearing her beg for him put him in all sorts of knots. He had to relent to their desires this time. But tonight was about her and he could put his own lust aside and his willingness to take her where she sat on his bed. Her lips looked soft and he was learning to lean in and kiss her but that had the potential to spark a more profound relationship between them and wasn’t in the right place to be with her romantically. Sexual intimacy was the furthest he could let this go. His large hands hastily pulled off her shirt and bra. With one hand he cupped her breast and he brought his mouth down to the other one.  
Taz' head was spinning, thinking was hard all she could concentrate on was his mouth. The desire began to take control of her body making her moan and gasp with every movement Up would make with his tongue. This was all so unknown to her, it was overwhelming and honestly it terrified her. She snorts, she faced countless robots with adrenaline blocking the fear in the mind. But right now she was terrified of her own feeling and of her own body and most importantly she was terrified of him. He made her feel like she was everything and even these days as he stew in his anger for her , he would send her long lustful looks during meetings and she would be left breathless and confused about her reactions to him.  
Meanwhile Up was pulling off her underwear, the fire in his stomach was ignited further and he resisted the urge to take this the whole way which was getting harder with the feeling of her soft skin under his hands. Up was a virgin in the common sense in which he had never fucked a girl but he had his fair share of sexual experiments during his time in the academy. Getting sexual satisfaction was hell of a lot harder on a battlefield though so it had been years since he's touched a woman in the same way he's touching his lieutenant right now. The commander didn't want to prolong this in fear of himself giving in to the foggy sinful desire that was plaguing his mind and he rubbed and tapped her clit skilfully.  
The fire in her abdomen was building, she was in desperate need of release. Right now Up was the only thing in the universe that mattered, his hands set trails of heat throughout her body and caused her to gasp and clutch at the thin white sheets on his bed. Taz began rocking against Up's hand, the building anticipation was too overwhelming for her and she pleaded with him for release, she wanted to feel something that could briefly block out her mind and the demons within it . Her release came to her minutes later although it felt like years to her. A twisted noise that was the combination of a gasp and a low throaty scream broke through her lips as pleasure coursed through her. Her chest heaved and she attempted to regain control of her fragile mind. After a brief five minutes she realised she was alone in Up's bed. The noise of the shower sounded disjointed and distant to her.  
Up's body wracked with violent shivers as his shower blasted him with its freezing jets. Up didn’t care however as long it rid his body of the urges he felt towards Taz. Feeling a dark pit of regret and anger rise up into his chest he pounded a large fist against the hard merciless tiles and bit back a shout of rage. He didn’t want to face her, he couldn’t face her. Hands gripped the marble counter around the sink as Up tried to compose himself in order to walk out of is bathroom normally. His efforts were in vain though as when he re-entered his bedroom he realised with the feeling of overwhelming relief and with an obnoxious stab of despair. She was gone.


End file.
